


fact: yixing will never admit he likes yifan

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/o9/16





	fact: yixing will never admit he likes yifan

**Author's Note:**

> o2/o9/16

If anyone asked Luhan what Yixing though about their roommate, Yifan, he would say that Yixing was kind of harboring a little crush on him. If Yixing knew that Luhan had opened his mouth and said such blasphemies, he would probably kick his ass in a heartbeat. It wasn’t entirely true—in fact, it wasn’t even remotely true. Yixing hated their roommate with a _passion_. He hated him, and his stupid car always taking up his parking space, and how he didn’t even know how to park in the first place! Yixing would go on and on about his loathing for Yifan whenever Luhan asked about his thoughts on him, but despite what he said, Luhan knew that there was something in between them.

That was the thing, however. There was absolutely zilch going on between them. They might have shared a three bedroom apartment, but they certainly didn’t share thoughts or hours of the day. They might’ve greeted each other every now and then, fought for the bathroom a few times, and Yixing might’ve walked around the apartment shirtless a few times but that was about it. Yixing was confident that Yifan was scared of him, and that he didn’t want to be called out on the whole parking space ordeal, but it was inevitable.

It was every day that Yifan would purposely steal Yixing’s parking. They always got out of work at the same time, and they always raced each other back home. Yifan always won, and what better prize than Yixing’s parking spot? Well Yixing had had enough of it, and he would certainly confront him about it.

It was in that moment that he walked up to the passenger side of Yifan’s car, knocking on the door. Yifan unlocked it, and Yixing opened the door.

“We need to talk.”

“Get in. We’ll go for a ride.”

Yixing rolled his eyes. “We’re not going for a ride—in fact, I don’t even want to be in the same car as you!”

Yifan raised a brow, and reluctantly, Yixing gave in and made himself comfortable on the passenger seat. He closed the door, and out of habit, Yifan locked it.

“First of all—” Yixing was cut off when he realized that all of Yifan’s being was paying attention to him. This was a first, and it had him feeling quite nervous.

“First of all?”

“Oh, right. I’m really tired of you taking my parking spot. How hard is it to park over there and walk to the apartment? You have long legs.”

Yifan nodded slowly, but only watched Yixing closely. He thought he was cute when he was mad.

“Second of all, I know you do this on purpose to piss me off.”

“That is a big, fat… _fact_.” Yifan smirked.

“Wait what—”

“I didn’t think it would take so long for you to finally come and yell at me about it.”

Yixing was confused.

“And before you say anything else, Luhan had a plan. It’s working out pretty well. He likes to call this _Operation get Yixing and Yifan to go on a date because I’m sick or hearing him complaining about you all the damn time. I mean, you guys are totally meant for each other. I think he likes you._ ”

Yixing almost couldn’t process the words coming out of Yifan’s mouth.

“I’m going to kick his a—” Yixing was cut off again.

“I locked the door, so you have no other choice but to stay in the car and put up with me for the rest of the day.”

“Oh my god. Is this a date?” Yixing looked horrified, but deep down he felt the exact opposite.

“It depends. Do you like me?”

He had once considered Yifan as a love interest. Subconsciously, he imagined getting to know Yifan well and intimately, so in a way, Luhan was kind of right and he was just really stubborn about his own feelings for Yifan. Even so, like the stubborn person that he was, he wouldn’t admit that he did like Yifan if even a little.

Yixing smiled thoughtfully before looking at the man.

“I might just like you if you park somewhere else.”


End file.
